Togetherness
|Image= |Band= Gary Galavant (Joshua Sasse) Isabella (Karen David) Sid (Luke Youngblood) |Genre= |Album= Galavant (Original Soundtrack) |Length= 2:01 on the show 2:23 Album version |Writer= Alan Menken and Glenn Slater |Last song= Galavant: "Jackass in a Can Isabella, Sid: "Oy, What a Knight" |Next song= Galavant, Isabella, Sid: "Togetherness Reprise" }} " " is a song sung by Gary Galavant, Isabella Maria Lucia Elisabetta and Sid in Comedy Gold. At first, the song begins all peppy with everyone agreeing together, but soon falls apart as they list everything they hate about each other. Lyrics Lines in blue are only heard on the soundtrack Galavant: We eat together Isabella: We drink together Sid: We work in perfect sync together Galavant: We smile... Isabella: Frown... Sid: Blink... All: Together completely We walk together In time together Galavant: Can't help Isabella: Yelp Sid: Kelp... All: But rhyme together Our voices chime together so neatly And togetherness is what we do Together me and him and you Galavant: Like rock... Isabella: And scissors... Sid: And paper Galavant: And stuck together Isabella: All day together Sid: We're in each other's way together Isabella: Our quirks are on display together Galavant: Or nearly. Isabella: They fight together Sid: They glare together All: We breath each other's air together Sid and Isabella: We watch him do his hair together Galavant: Come on, really? All: But togetherness will see us through Isabella: Unless I kill the other two Galavant and Sid: Or we kill her together Isabella: But there's some things we don't share Like the way I've kind of, sort of, totally played him Oh, God, I betrayed him Galavant: And there's some things we don't share Like I'm kind of, sort of, always thinking about her Sid: Or like how you both ignore me all of the— Galavant and Isabella: Each day together's A chore together Isabella: A belching... Galavant: Nagging... Sid: Bore... All: Together Galavant and Sid: Then listening to her snore together Isabella: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.... Galavant: It's like she's a bear. All: But together, though, is what we'll be For what feels like eternity Together... Galavant: Me... Isabella: And me... Sid: And me... All: As one. Isabella: As one! Sid: As one! All: As- Galavant: Oooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeee! Trivia *According to lyricist Glenn Slater, one of the influences for this song was "Happy Together by the music group The Turtles.https://twitter.com/SlaterLyrics/status/554469450846834688 *The soundtrack's recording consists entirely of vocals which were recorded in the studio prior to filming. The final audio mix for the show includes many vocal takes that were captured live on location. *This is one of the scenes presented in The Galavant Showcase, a gathering of cast and crew members in December 2014 to preview the show for ABC executives. Released as an online promotional video under the title "How Things Fall Apart in a Song,"Hulu - Galavant: How Things Fall Apart in a Song that version featured Alan Menken's temporary demo music and a slightly different vocal mix. Gallery Togetherness_(1).png|Togetherness Togetherness_(2).png|Togetherness Togetherness_(4).png|Togetherness Togetherness_(5).png|Togetherness Sources Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Galavant Category:Songs sung by Isabella Category:Songs sung by Sid Category:Songs used in Comedy Gold